The invention relates to bucket-brigade circuits of the type described in "IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits", June 1969, pp. 131-136. Such bucket-brigade circuits comprise a plurality of stages which are all of the same kind, and each of which consists of a transistor and a capacitor arranged between the gate and the drain terminal thereof, and which are connected in series such that the drain terminal of one is connected to the source terminal of the following transistor. The gate terminals of the odd-numbered transistors are controlled by a first square-wave clock signal, and the gate terminals of the even-numbered transistors are controlled by a second square-wave clock signal of the same frequency whose pulses are 180.degree. out of phase with the pulses of the first clock signal.